


Facing Broken Mirrors

by sellswordking



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Final Thoughts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: For just one moment, Han is allowed to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote to hurt my fiancee's feelings because she hurt me first. Sorry everyone else has to suffer along with her.

There was a moment, just one infinitesimally small moment between heart beats, and Han lingered in it for what felt like a lifetime. 

Long enough to see himself on the streets of Corellia, filthy and starving like the rest of the abandoned children there. Long enough for him to remember meeting the man who would change him from a street-smart orphan to a _person_ , capable of thought and regret and feeling. Long enough to remember stealing his first ship. 

Long enough to remember Lando’s first tender kiss. Long enough to fly the Falcon for the first time. Long enough to remember what it felt like to be at home among the space junk and stardust and know it was the only place he would ever belong. 

Long enough to meet the Skywalker twins. Long enough to fall in love with them. Long enough to feel movement in Leia’s swollen belly and know he was going to be a _father_.

 Long enough to see his son again. 

Long enough to face his killer. 

His son. His only child. _Her_ only child. The boy they’d raised and fought for and fought _over_ and misunderstood and neglected and drove to this horrible place. To the arms of that beast called Snoke. Decades of outrunning mistakes came to hit Han square in his slowly beating heart until it stopped altogether.

_ The one mistake I had to face. _

When he plunged over the edge of the railing and into his final fall, for the first time in his life, Han Solo had no regrets. 


End file.
